Do you believe in Fate?
by SkinsFanatic
Summary: Naomi is in the middle of her first year at university and a new red head joins her class. Naomi recognises this girl but the memories aren't good but something's not quite right. Whats wrong with this new girl? Whats happened in the past that Naomi is so scared about? Things change once she gets to know the red head properly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys so, as I know most of you are, I am in love with naomily. I'm a dedicated reader of the fanfiction skins stories on here so I'm just gonna try and write my own naomily story. I tried to write another story about cook before but I realised I love naomily more. So yeah I am here. Please have a read and let me know how it is. I will continue this story depending on how people like it so it's all in your hands.**

**I obviously don't own skins**

**Naomi**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I shouted as I glanced at my alarm clock. Just my luck, I'm fucking late. I knew it was a bad idea to go out last night but Effy insisted I go out with her. She's been going out a lot lately, I think it's her idea of showing Cook she can still be happy without him after he broke up with her last month. She still hasn't told me why, I don't even bother asking any more, she's such a closed book.

Anyway, I'm late. No time to think about my best friends love life. I've got a class to attend. I quickly jumped in the shower, threw on some clothes, nothing special just my rolling stones tee, my best jeans and a pair of black and white converse, then I ran downstairs to make myself some cereal.

I glanced at the worktop and noticed Effy's keys weren't there. Weird. I don't even remember coming home myself last night let alone Effy coming home. I checked her room before I left and it was still in the same state as last night.

Once I left and I was waiting for the bus, I quickly text Effy to make sure she was alright. Not long after my phone buzzed as I was getting on the bus.

_No need to worry Naomikins, will explain all tonight. Bring home some vodka?_

'Yeah, no problem.' I replied

A normal 15 minute journey seemed like an hour but I had finally arrived and ran into the Uni to my English class. As usual, my lecturer gave me that look where I looked like I've just killed a pack of nuns. I mean honestly, does he have to be so over the top when it comes to me being late? I calmly apologised for my being late and sat down in my usual spot at the back.

Once I got my folders, my paper and pen out I glanced around the room feeling eyes burning into me. I stopped when I saw a familiar but new face. Once she noticed I saw her staring, she quickly turned her head back to the front, I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash. Why was she so familiar?

It only took her one more glance one way 'till I realised who she was. Oh fuck. Katie Fucking Fitch. Katie used to bully me in high school. She was such a prick. She was the 'Queen Bee' of the school and basically thought everyone was her bitch. She used to say I was the poor kid with the hand-me-down uniform. To be fair, it was a hand-me-down but my mum couldn't afford nice things and her friend's daughter went to the same school so she couldn't refuse the offer of a free uniform. But that wasn't the point. Katie didn't know it was true or now, she just assumed. She also found out that I kissed a girl in year 9 and couldn't wait to tell everyone.

After that I was just the filthy dyke. I wasn't though. I like cock, alright?. It wasn't until she bought up my dad and said 'No wonder he left you and your tatty mother, you're just a filthy dyke' Effy switched and punched her straight in the face and told her to 'back the fuck off'. It wasn't until after that, that Katie backed off. As much as I wish it were me who punched Katie that day, I really appreciated Eff for sticking up for me. Katie never even looked at me after that, until today.

Why the fuck is she here? It may be 5 years later, but I still hadn't forgotten. She looks different though. Her hair is red now, it used to be a light brown. She has changed a lot to be honest. If I didn't hate her guts, I'd say she was beautiful. Fuck. No, Naomi. Get these thoughts out of your head now. She's a crazy bitch. It's Katie Fucking Fitch. She is not beautiful.

A voice broke my daze.

"Naomi?" my lecturer Steve stood there, arms folded, tapping his foot and staring at me.

Jesus. What is with these looks?

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what is your opinion on Shakespeare's novels?"

Fuck.

"Erm... um..."

Just as that point, the bell went. Saved by the bell, literally. I got up, grabbed my stuff and left. I could feel Katie looking at me but I just wanted to get out of there ASAP.

As soon as I was out of the room, I picked up my phone and dialled Effy's number. She answered after two rings.

"_Yes, Naomi?"_

"You'll never fucking guess who's now in my English class?"

"_No, I won't guess, so just fucking tell me" _god she could be so blunt.

"Katie fucking Fitch"

"_Fucking hell. Tonight, we will talk. You gonna be alright?"_

"Of course. This is my turf"

"_More like it. See you later Naoms." _She hung up.

**Emily**

Fuck sake. I knew I wouldn't fit in here. I had no choice though. My lecturer Sarah was a fucking psycho in Manchester. Trying to bribe me into having sex with her, trying to seduce me and everything. I couldn't stand it. Within a few phone calls, I managed to transfer back to Bristol. Luckily, my uncle Brian works at Bristol University and managed to have a few words.

So here I am, Bristol University studying English and I know absolutely no one. Well obviously I should know people, I grew up here. But I don't. I never had friends, really. I was always the one left out at school. It was Katie who had all the friends. I'm thankful we went to different schools and college's, I wouldn't be able to be in her shadow 24/7.

We don't really get on, Katie and I. If we didn't look the same, you wouldn't think we were sisters. Katie is the loud twin who loves fashion and men. She'd shag anything with a prick. Then there's me... The quiet twin who couldn't give a fuck what people wear and who cares about what's going on in the world. Oh yeah, I'm also gay. I have been since I was fourteen and kissed a girl from my school during a game of truth or dare. No one really spoke to me after that but I realised that girls were it for me. No cock. Strictly tits and fanny.

Katie wasn't so accepting when she found out, nor my parent's but after about 2 years they figured out there was no changing who I am. I was Emily. Gay and proud. I think Katie deep down still didn't accept it but was relieved we didn't go to the same college. Her friends would have never let it go if they knew Katie Fitch's twin sister was gay.

But anyway, here I am. Bristol University, and not a fucking clue who anyone is. Apart from the fact that I saw the most beautiful girl today. Her eyes were fucking gorgeous. They were a piercing blue. She had mid length blonde hair and is quite tall. But seriously, I couldn't stop staring at her eyes. She eventually caught me though and I can still feel a twinge in my neck from where I turned my head around so fast. But I played it cool.

When I did glance back at her, I noticed her looking at me. It wasn't a nice look though. She looked as if she already knew me and she hated me. I felt quite intimidated but I was determined to pull her up about it. Ask her what her problem is. But the time I got to approach her, she was out of the class room like a lightening bolt. Fuck, she was eager to get away. Fuck, I don't even know her name but I was determined to find out.

I decided to go to the local café to get a cup of tea to go on my break. It wasn't until I was on my way back when I saw her outside the University smoking a cigarette so I decided to go and speak to her. Once she noticed me walking up to her she looked shifty and tried to walk away.

"Hey!" I managed to shout so she could hear me but not loud enough to make me look like a nutter.

She carried on walking until I caught up to her and stopped her by grabbing on her arm to make her turn around.

"What the fuck do you want Katie?" she snapped

"Huh? I'm no.."

"Let's just leave it yeah? You hate my guts and I don't particularly like you" She said cutting me off mid sentence.

"You treated me like shit and and made my life a misery. You may have been the queen bitch of high school but you're not the fucking boss of me here? Alright?!"

I just stood there speechless. Katie bullied her and she thinks I'm Katie.

"Now if you don't mind, if got shit to do" She said while turning on her heel to walk way

"I'm not Katie..." I said hoping she would turn and see that I really wasn't Katie.

She stopped, took in a deep breath and huffed. She didn't turn around though.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Katie" She said, still with her back to me

Christ, this was going to be difficult. I grabbed her by her upper arm again and turned her around again.

"Get the fuck off me" She said while flinging her arm off me

"Look at me!" I said with slight annoyance this time.

"I mean really look at me! I'm not Katie! I'm Emily! Katie's twin sister" She looked at me with slight confusion

"Are you taking the piss?" She said, still staring at me trying to figure it out

"I'm one hundred percent not Katie. We may look familiar, but I'm not her. I'm sorry for whatever she's done to you but I can assure you I'm nothing like her" I said. She was still staring at me in confusion. She bit her bottom lip and I couldn't help but notice how sexy it was. Fucking hell, it was sexy.

"Oh fuck" She finally managed to blurt out

"I knew there was something different. Fuck. I never knew she had a twin. It all makes sense now. I remember her saying once about her sister, Emily being at a different school but I never clocked on that she could be a twin. Fuck. I'm sorry I acted so rude. I just... I fucking hated her."

"It's fine, she didn't have many fans. She was a bitch. She's different now though. She lives in Cardiff in university on an Arts degree" I said as she was staring, still looking like she was taking it all in.

"Wow. Seriously though, I can tell the difference now. You've got beautiful eyes."

Oh my god. Did she really just say that? I couldn't help but smile as she started to panic.

"Oh my fucking god, did I really just say that out loud? I'm sorry. Shit." She bit her lip again

Fuck, why did I find that so fucking sexy? I haven't felt this attracted to someone since Mandy 2 years ago. Quick Emily, say something. Stop staring at her lip and say something.

"Yours are pretty amazing too" WHAT THE FUCK EMILY? That's the best you could come out with?! Oh my god. Abort mission. Get out of there as soon as. Save yourself more embarrassment.

"Oh shit, is that the time?" I quickly said looking at my watch

"I better be off then" I said looking everywhere but her eyes and those lips. I turned around and started walking towards the Uni when I heard a voice from behind me

"I'm Naomi by the way" Her voice said with a hint of laughter behind me

I looked over my shoulder to see her smiling at me and biting her lip again. I seriously need to get out of here before I pounce on her.

"See ya, Naomi" I simply said and walked off.

Naomi. I like that name. It suits her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2 right? I'm not completely satisfied with it but I've changed it so much that this will just have to do. Sorry if you guys don't like it but I hope you do! Btw this is all just Naomi POV. **

**Thank you also for reading, reviewing and adding my story to your alerts! I didn't even think I would get a reader so I appreciate it so much!**

**I don't own skins. But if I did, it would be full of Naomily love. **

**ENJOY :)**

**Naomi**

As it turns out my day has gone from shit to fan fucking tastic. A new girl joined who I thought was the girl who used to bully me daily but turns out to be her beautiful, kind twin sister Emily who was actually rather fucking wonderful.

What the fuck? Why am I so happy about meeting a girl? Why am I even describing a girl as beautiful? I'm fucking straight. But I just don't understand how a girl can just make my whole day. It wasn't even a full on conversation! I spoke to her briefly for about 5 minutes so how could she have such an affect on my day? Even if I did check out her ass as she walked away from me earlier, it still means I'm straight. You can't blame me though, she has a beautiful ass.

The rest of the day went amazingly fast seeing as most of my lectures at uni make me want to eat dog shit just to spice things up a bit. Bit exaggerated, right? But anyway, it was the end of the day so I stopped into the off-license on my way home and picked up a bottle of pinot grigio, a bottle of vodka and a pack of fags. Tonight I needed it. I needed to get wasted. Even though I'm all smiles because of Emily, I needed to drown the fact that I'm thinking about her in a way that I shouldn't with loads of booze.

Don't get my wrong, I have kissed a girl before. To be honest, I've kissed a few girls in my past but it always meant nothing. Well... that's what I've made myself believe. I've occasionally checked out girls, a bit more often than guys. I used to have a crush on my old friend Gemma, you know, the butterflies in my stomach (and groin), the checking out when we both got changed for bed at sleepovers. We even shared a kiss before she moved to Austrailia. It was one of the best kisses I've ever shared, male and female. No one knows though, we respected each other enough not to tell anyone. It was a one time thing only, although if she were still here things would probably would have escalated.

'No, Naomi! You're straight!' I thought to myself. It's always been easier being with boys. There's no explaining yourself to everyone. To be honest, it's nobody's fucking business whether I'm straight or not. I am whatever I say I am. Maybe I just like people? I don't fucking know.

I arrived back at the flat to find Effy had already started drinking without me. Bitch.

"Naomikins!" She said more cheerful than I expected.

"Alright Eff, how comes your so happy?" I said with a smile spreading on my face, placing the carrier bag full of booze and fags on the table

"Am I not allowed to be happy Naoms?" She said like she was taking offence

"Of course you are, I love happy Effy but it's just been a while since I've seen her that's all" Her facial expressions showed me that I was right

"So come on then Eff, spill the beans" I said, lighting up a fag then pouring myself a glass of wine. The vodka can wait. Save the best till last right?

Effy took a couple of shots before enlightening me in her reason

"Last night, you were so fucking out of it we got kicked out of the club and you threw up on the bouncers shoes. What the fuck did you take?"

Oh fuck. What was wrong with me?

"Shit. Did I really? I don't even remember the rest of the night. It started off as a normal night then the last thing I remember is taking those pills with that girl Georgia. After that, the night was a complete blur."

"Oh fuck, you really _were_ out of it. You started getting all mouthy towards the bouncer saying he looked like a measly cunting prick then you threw up on his shoes. It was fucking hilarious, you should have seen his face." She paused and laughed to herself like she was reliving the moment

"I wanted to carry on the night but you were so fucking wasted so Georgia offered to take you home. She was all over you like a rash, you'd better watch out for that one Naoms, she might try and grab your muff. Unless you'd want her too" She winked at me knowing I would blush.

Effy has always suspected I could be gay but I always told her to fuck off. I've never had _that _conversation with Effy and I never want to either. But I could see it happening sooner than I hoped.

"Fuck off Eff, I'm straight" I said straight faced

"So you say"

"Just carry on with your story yeah?" I quickly cut in so she wouldn't have the chance to carry on

"Yeah, so after Georgia took you home I went to that new underground club in town with that guy Chris we met. He said his friend was their so I thought fuck it. We went and it turns out his friend was... Cook."

"Fuck off!" I said completely shocked

"Yeah. It turns out he had planned the whole thing as a romantic gesture. He poured his heart out to me and turns out he fucking loves me. He wants me back. So that was it, we went back to his and I've had sex about 9 times in the last 24 hours" She explained in that famous Effy Stonem smirk

"Fucking hell Eff, you must be well fucking sore! Can you even walk?!"

"I'll have you know my legs are in perfect working order and I'm rather fucking happy"

Holy shit, this is a side of Effy I don't think I've seen since we were 16, a happy loving side before her mum fucked her husbands boss. Right fuckery that was.

I sat beside her and gave her a massive bear hug

"I'm glad you're happy Eff. You deserve it"

We giggled for a few minutes and took countless amounts of shots. I got up and put my favourite song on the iPod doc. _Sweet Disposition. _Fucking love that song.

I poured myself the rest of the pinot grigio before sitting back down, humming to the song in the nearly drunk state that I am.

Effy stared at me and her eyes widened as if something sprung to mind

"Shit, Naoms! I forgot to ask. What happened with Katie fucking Fitch?!"

Fuck. I was hoping she would have forgotten. Why did I have to ring her earlier. I've got such a big fucking mouth.

"About that..." my voice trailed off

"Oh don't fucking tell me she's a saint now and that you two are best buddies now. You can't be _that _stupid Naomi" She raised her eyebrows, she was really serious.

"Not exactly..."

"What then? Spit it out Naomi"

"Do you ever remember Katie mentioning her sister, Emily back at school?"

"Vaguely..." her eyebrows scrunched making her look confused

"Well it turns out Katie fucking Fitch has a fucking twin sister. Identical. It's definitely not Katie, she is too nice and I can tell by the eyes. Emily Fitch" I started to blush as I said her name but I hoped Eff didn't notice.

Clearly she did.

"Oh my god. Katie has a twin? Katie Fitch has a twin sister and you have the hots for her!"

"WHAT? No! How many fucking times Effy? I'm fucking straight!" I tried to convince her and myself

"Yeah, and I'm the fucking Queen of England" the sarcasm was bouncing off her.

"Whatever, I cant deal with this again" I got up, downed the last of my wine and stormed off in my room

"Why you fighting it Naoms?! There's nothing wrong with it! Just be brave and open up!" I heard her shout from the lounge.

Is it true? Am I gay? How the fuck do I know?! Maybe it was just Emily... I should stay away from her. But could I really?

I took off my clothes a threw them in a messy pile on the floor and got into bed. The alcohol was waving in my brain which made me fall asleep faster.

"_Oh fuck.. yes.. just like that.. don't stop" _

_Her tongue was working her magic as she focused on my special spot that made me turn to mush right under her. She licked up my folds and stopped at my clit, hovering over it._

"_Please babe, I need it, please" I cried out._

_Just like that she started sucking and licking my clit with her incredibly fast tongue. If it even possible to have a tongue as fast as hers? _

_My body started to feel like it was floating and my legs started to tremble over her shoulders and right then I knew I was close, I was taking in every second not wanting to leave this special moment. Just then she entered her middle finger inside of me sending waved through my whole body sending me to the stars and back_

"_Oh my fucking god. Oh fuck, Oh fuck, Oh fuck" I screamed out as I had one of the best orgasms of my entire fucking life._

_She slowly moved her fingers around my sweet spot, helping me come down from my high. Who knew she could be such a sensational lover? _

_She made her way up my body, kissing up my smooth stomach, her hands entwined with mine making sure she makes soft but sexy kisses around my nipples then works her way up to my neck licking just behind my earlobe before whispering into my ear_

"_You make the most beautiful face when you come, baby"_

_With that she kissed me hard and passionately and our tongues connected together so sexually and lovingly at the same time. Fuck me, she's a good kisser. She broke the kiss and hovered above me. I could feel her hair tickling my face._

"_Open your eyes baby, open them for me. I want to see your beautiful eyes look at me"_

_And I did. _

Fuck. It's just a dark room. My room. The iPod doc is still going in the lounge so I got up and turned it off, I must have left it on shuffle. Effy was fast asleep on the couch so I threw a blanket over her and made my way back to bed. I looked at my bedside clock and the time was 4:15. I'd been asleep for just over 3 hours and in that time, I had the best dream I think I've had in years.

The first and probably not last dream about Emily Fitch.

'It's only a dream... I'm straight right?' I thought to myself and smirked. I slept not long after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello you beautiful people. I have got you my chapter 3 finally here which took me bloody ages to write but I'm still not happy with it. If you could review it, that would be wonderful.**

**Anyways I hope you like this. It's mixed POV and full of Naomily.**

**Enjoy!**

**Obviously I don't own skins.**

**Emily**

I had a dream about Naomi last night. I won't spare you the glory details but it was pretty fucking amazing. Tongues, toys, whipped cream and more I wont let out for my own pride but you get the picture. Shit. I hardly even know her but she already drives me crazy. I could tell the rest of this year would be pretty fucking ace.

This morning I made sure I took extra care in my appearance for uni today. I was definitely going to make sure that I stand out to Naomi. Is she even gay? I don't know anything about her and I was already trying to get her to want to be with me. I'll soon find out though.

Once I was showered I put on my best skinny jeans that make my arse look out of this world (excuse the big-headedness but I know I have a great ass. It has been mentioned on more than a few occasions from people I've had messy one night stands with and obviously by my crazy ex, Mandy). I put on a white vest top which gave me a little bit of cleavage and topped it off with a gold long necklace with a peacock feather attached. I made my hair wavy and ruffled it which made it looked like I had made an effort but not too much so it was quite subtle. I threw on my best grey chequered shirt over my white vest, rolled the sleeves up showing off my arms and finally sprayed a few puffs of my ghost perfume on my neck. I think I'm ready. I quickly put on my white vans and stepped in front of the mirror so I could check myself out. I don't look too bad, I scrub up nicely. "Go get her" I said to myself in the mirror before leaving my house and getting into my car to make my way there.

When I was about 10 minutes away I noticed her. Standing at the bus stop bobbing her head and tapping her fingers where she was holding the straps to her bag, listening to her iPod. I pulled up along side her, still not noticing it was me. I reached over and opened the passenger side of the door to then see her crouch to see if I was a creepy old man offering her sweeties. As soon as she saw it was me I noticed a smile creep up on her face as she pulled her head phones out of her ears.

"Do you want a lift?" I said praying she would say yes

"No, it's okay. I don't mind catching the bus" Fuck. What do I say?

"Were going the same way, you might aswel get a free ride. I wont bite" I said with a humerous smile. Nice save Emily. Smooth.

She looked at me for a couple of seconds, still half a smile planted on her face.

"Fair enough" She said and before I knew it she was sitting next to me, door shut and seatbelt on. She smelt lovely. I couldn't quite make out what she was wearing though.

"You smell nice. What you wearing?" The words were out of my mouth before I could even hesitate. Fuck sake Emily, you sound like a right perv. I didn't want to look at her in case she was scared so I just kept my eyes in front and on the road, where they should be.

I could feel her glancing at me.

"Erm, I'm not wearing anything" she said quietly. Really? Hmm. Lets hope you don't mean perfume.

"I mean I'm not wearing any perfume!" she said in panic, realising how dirty she sounded just a couple of seconds before.

With that I glanced over at her and we both just burst in to hysterical fits of laughter. Her laugh was so beautiful! This was the first time I had heard her laugh and I didn't want it to stop.

"So what's it like?" Naomi says after finally calming down from her fit of laughter

"What's what like?"

"Being Katie Fitch's twin sister" oh she's changing the subject is she?

"It used to be a pain" I said and paused thinking about the times she used to make fun of me because she looked better in clothes than me, she got more boys than me and she was more popular than me. But the present came back to me and I thought of the new and improved Katie Fitch. Who cared about people and actually wanted to be seen with me when she comes home on her uni breaks. "But now days it's not so bad. We keep our distance and see each other when we can. She's a completely different person now. She is doing an art degree in Cardiff and I think that's what changed her for the good. She's got better friends and she's finally realised she's an adult and needs to act like one too"

I think she realised she dug a bit too far into my personal life so early so she just smiled at me and nodded. I turned on the radio and we sat in blissful silence for the rest of the journey.

We arrived just on time for our first lecture of the day. Once we got to our lecture Naomi sat down in the same spot she sat in yesterday and pulled out the spare chair next to her gesturing for me to sit next to her. I looked at her for a second.

"I wont bite" She mouthed so no one could hear her. Reminding me that I had said the same thing this morning, inviting her into my car.

"Fair enough" I said with a smile and sat down next to her.

Before I could say anything else, Steve the lecturer came in and started the class.

I rested my left bare arm on the table and right her arm followed, resting it next to mine, skin on skin. I think that was the first time our skin touched. It felt like electricity shooting through my arms and passing all though my body making my heard pound so loud I'm surprised she couldn't hear it. I felt my the hairs on my arm stand to attention and suddenly it felt like no one was in the room and it was just us.

I couldn't focus properly for the rest of the lecture. My notes were all mixed up, I couldn't answer any of the questions and I couldn't get myself out of this Naomi daze. Before I knew it, the bell was ringing and I was making my way outside for my break. I needed to get away from Naomi for at least 5 minutes and clear my head before it explodes.

Just when I thought I was ok, she walked out of the double doors, lit a cigarette spotted me straight away (well it's not that hard. You cant really blend in with bright red fucking hair) and made her way over.

"You alright? You seemed a bit pale before you left" Naomi said whilst setting her back on the floor to sit next to me on the bench I was sitting on

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, just felt a bit sick" I lied.

"Oh?" She said giving me a look to say _me?_

"No, its nothing you've done. You haven't done anything. I err. I.. I just haven't eaten anything today. I skipped breakfast" I lied again. Great save, Emily!

"Well that's not good" She says whilst raiding her bag. "Here" she holds out a Lion Bar in front of me to take but I just sat there.

"Go on, take it. You need sugar in your system! After all, we don't want you fainting on me do we" she says whilst shaking the chocolate bar in my face, forcing me to take it and eat it.

"Thank you, you're too nice" I replied, taking it and eating it watching her as she grew a smile of satisfaction

"It's what I'm best at" she looked at me for a while and smiled.

**Naomi**

I don't know what it is but Emily just has a hold on me to bring out the nice in me. She looked so cute sitting there eating chocolate. Come on now Naomi, sort yourself out.

"So..." I started. Is that the best I could do?

"So..." Emily replied giving a shy smile

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" I quickly asked, almost afraid to ask

"Free as a bird, why?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes

Okay. This is it. This is my time.

"Well I'm having a few drinks later with my flatmate, Effy tonight if you felt like joining" I said and noticed the shock in her face. "Well that's if you don't have anything better to do of course, I don't mind, it was just a suggestion you kn..."

"Yes, Naomi" She quickly cut me off of my rambling

"Pardon?" I asked her for clarification

"Why not, it will be a laugh right?" She flashed me her best smile

"Good, yeah" I smiled back, I didn't actually think she would say yes.

"Give me your phone" She looked seriously at me now, scaring me a bit if I'm honest with you.

"W..what?" I mumbled at her and then her face softened and she started to giggle and put out her palm

"So I can give you my number you sausage" I couldn't help but laugh hard at her comment while I passed her my phone

"I don't think I've ever been called a sausage before" I said, still giggling like a 12 year old

"To be honest, I don't think I've ever called anyone a sausage" she laughs handing my phone back to me "My number is saved in there for you, text me where you live and what time to get there and everything. My number shouldn't be hard to find" She then stood up, winked at me and left.

I looked down at my phone and began scrolling through my contact list and found Emily saved under as 'Emily the amazing' oh how original but I couldn't help but laugh.

I quickly typed a text to her so she would have my number. Really just an excuse to talk to her more to be honest but that's a secret, right?

'Emily the Amazing? Could you be any more of a cliché? ;)' Send. Don't ask me about the wink face, it just fit, ok?

My phone buzzed immediately

_'Just how I am babes. I have you saved in my phone as Sausage. Hope you don't mind, I thought it clicked you know ;)'_

I couldn't help but chuckle while I typed out a reply

'Perfect haha. I live at 51a Birchwood rd, ill text you with directions later. Come about 9?'

_'9 is perfect. I know how to get there, no worries, see you later :)'_

I sat in my front room impatiently waiting for Effy. I hadn't actually told her about me inviting Emily around or even that we were drinking tonight. I'm sure she won't care but I hope she will go easy on Emily. Eff can be a bit too much to take sometimes. Just then I heard the door go.

"Effy!" I walked up to her and greeted her with a hug and saw the scared expression on her face

"What's going on Naoms? Have you taken any of Uncle Keith's special powder?" Jesus, can I not greet people now without them thinking I'm drugged up?

"No, you silly bitch. I'm just happy to see you. How was your day?" I said hoping I sounded as convincing as I hoped.

"Cut to the chase Naomi" She gave me her blank stare. I couldn't last with that stare so I gave up and caved.

"Okay, so I've got some booze in and we are gonna have a drink tonight" I smiled, offering her a glass of wine and started pouring one when she nodded her head

"Sounds good to me. So why are you so jumpy?"

"Just one thing..." I hesitated

She raised her eyebrows and nodded for me to carry on while taking a sip from her wine

"Emily is going to join us" I said casually and sparked up a cigarette as I could hear her almost spit her wine back into the glass

"I'm sorry, what? Emily's coming?" she said wide eyed

"Yeah, I invited her around. What's the problem?"

"You don't EVER invite people around Naoms. You don't do people. You hate people coming here"

"Yeah, well maybe it's time for a change"

"A change in your sexuality too?" She raised her eyebrow

"Fuck sake Eff, how many times I'm.."

"I'm straight, bla bla bla, I've heard it enough times Naomi but why don't I believe it. You just might not want to admit it. But what if you are deep down inside and Emily could be the one for you. All I'm saying is, don't push her away if she is giving you the feeling. There's nothing wrong with being gay. I've had my fair share of lesbian experiences and they were great so definitely don't knock it 'till you try it"

My mind feels like it's spinning with all of her words at once. Maybe she's right.

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." Wait hang on a second... what did she say?

"What did you say Eff? Who have you had lesbian experiences with?"

"Couple of drunken club fumbles and my brothers old friend Cassie. It was mind blowing but I will always end up going back to the cock" she said so casually like it wasn't a big deal.

"What the hell, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because Naomi, I don't have to tell you where my vagina is 24/7. I'm a private person, you know that"

"Fair enough. I'm going to jump in the shower"

"Think about what I said, Naomi"

I nodded and left the room. Maybe Effy could be right. I mean obviously I've only known Emily for a couple of days but I already knew that she makes me laugh and gives me butterflies, no person has ever given me before. I've just gotta find out if she's actually gay first. Then I will decide.

After my long shower, it was half 8 so I quickly dried myself, chucked on some jean shorts, a wife beater top which shows off my new black laced bra then I quickly dried and ruffled my hair. I looked alright.

I went in to the front room and switched on my ipod and started playing _You've Got The Love – The xx Remix. _I love this song, definitely one of my favourites.

I lit a cigarette and poured myself a glass of wine and joined Effy on the couch.

"You look nice" Effy said with a genuine sound in her voice

"Thank you" I smiled warmly at her and just at that point I heard the doorbell go. Shit.

"Play nicely yeah?" I said to Effy as I stubbed my cigarette out in the ashtray and stood up to go to the front door

"I always do" I heard Effy shout. I just knew she had that all knowing Effy smirk on her face too.

I opened the door and I couldn't help but catch my breath. Emily looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a skirt with a nice vest top with that peacock feather necklace I noticed her wearing earlier and a pair of black vans. It looked good. She looked good. I gave her my best smile.

**Emily**

When Naomi opened the door I couldn't help but just stand there staring at her. She looked beautiful... and hot. She has such long beautiful legs and I didn't even notice. I got that butterfly feeling in my groin when I imagined her with those legs... on my bed... flung effortlessly over my shoulders... STOP EMILY. Focus!

I couldn't help but notice she was staring in silence too so I decided to be the responsible one and break the silence.

"Hello" I said with a smile

Her face quickly focused, remembering where she was and smiled back at me

"Hi, come in" she held her hand out in a gesture for me to come inside so I did.

I walked past her and stopped to wait for her to close the door and lead the way. Once she took my coat and placed it on the coat rack, she lead me to the living room where her flatmate was pouring herself a big glass of wine. She was very pretty. Long brunette hair with beautiful blue eyes. Not as blue as Naomi's though. Naomi's are more piercing than her flatmates. As soon as she saw me, she smiled and walked over to me.

"Effy, this is Emily. Emily, this is Effy" Naomi said whilst pointing at both of us.

After a few 'How are you's' and 'did you get here alright' small talk, Naomi bought me a glass of my favourite Morgan's Spiced Rum and coke. I bought two bottles with me. Too much? Fuck it. It's Friday night and I want to get off my face.

A couple of hours later, I really started to warm to Effy. She was lovely. She didn't talk much though, more of a listener I gathered. It was really nice to see Naomi out of uni and in her own comfort zone. She was so funny I had never noticed. She was making me crack up with laughter so much that I feel like I'm going to go home with a 6pac.

**Naomi**

I was surprisingly having such a good night. I was so relaxed and enjoying myself. I was mostly surprised at Effy though. She hadn't said a word about lesbians so maybe I was off the hook. We spend most of our time so far playing card games and drinking games. It feels good to really let my hair down.

"Cook just texted me, I'm going to go to his after he finishes work if that's alright" Effy said holding her phone in her hand. Why was she asking? Normally she just leaves without even a wave.

"Why not" I smiled at her.

"So, Emily" Effy started "You got a boyfriend?"

Did she actually just ask her that? Oh my god. Emily's eyes widened with shock, she wasn't the only one. She looked at Effy with now reddened cheeks.

"No I don't, Effy. I...I... I'm actually gay." She finally said. Fuck. Okay. So she's gay.

"Nice one" Effy calmly replied and glanced at me for just a second.

"Spliff?" I quickly got up and grabbed my stuff to start rolling a couple of spliffs, distracting them from the conversation I wasn't ready to have.

"Fuck it, why not" Emily replied with a cute smile at me

"No, I'm alright. I'm going to get my stuff to go meet cook, he'll be finished in a little while and I wanna get to his first and get his place all set up if you know what I mean" Effy smirked

"Loser" I said with a giggle and carried of rolling the joints in my hand

Within a few minutes, Effy was strolling out of her room with her back and her coat on.

"I'm off. Have fun and I'll probably see you during the weekend" she said to me then looked at Emily

"It was lovely meeting you Emily, see you soon yeah?"

"Definitely, you too Effy" Emily replied as Effy was walking out the door.

Right. So now it's just the two of us. Suddenly I am feeling nervous. I don't know why because the last few hours have been fine. Maybe Effy had been my shield but now I was left to fend for myself. Once I finished rolling the spliffs, I glanced up at Emily as she was watching me roll with such concentration in her face I couldn't help but laugh with bought her out of her daze.

"I say, we go sit on the couch, stick on a harold and kumar dvd, smoke these and then drink ourselves to oblivion" I said more calmly than I feel.

"Sounds like the best idea yet" Emily grinned

And so we did. We sat on the couch, stuck on Harold and Kumar get the munchies and started smoking and drinking. We really were having a lot of fun and I finally started to relax again.

When the film finally finished I sparked up the last spliff and we were still giggling like kids on crack. Seriously, if you heard the wailing of laughter you'd want to lock us up in the loony bin. Emily paused and stared at me for a couple of seconds

"Wanna do blowbacks?" Is she serious?

"I never got blowbacks, I don't understand why people can't just smoke it straight" I replied

"'Cause it's fun. I bet you haven't even tried it"

"No, but I've seen it and I already know it's shit"

"Everything once?" Emily said with a cheeky grin

"Fuck it, go on then" and with that she put the spliff halfway in her mouth, took my hands to cover any gaps between our mouths and pulled my head towards her. Once we parted, I wanted to be back again, that close to her, feeling her breath against mine. Right there and then I thought of Effy's talk with me earlier. Fuck.

Emily looked at me so a second and began to talk when I leaned in and placed my lips just over hers and felt her move that extra inch so our lips were touching. I pulled away after about 4 seconds and looked into her eyes which were filled with want and passion. This time she leaned in, covering her mouth with mine. We moved our lips in synchronisation and I eventually felt her tongue touch my bottom lip gently and so I granted her access. Our kiss turned from friendly into a passionate I didn't want to leave. My body felt like I was floating, the hairs on my arms stood to attention and I felt like I could stay like this forever.

After what feels like forever, we both came up for air and looked into each others eyes. It was just then when I noticed Emily started going pale and cold, she quickly lurched forward and threw up over my lap. Fucking brilliant.

I picked her up and carried her into my room where I undressed her (I wasn't perving okay?!) and put one of my XL bedtime T-Shirts over her and lay her in my bed with a bowl on the floor next to her. I quickly got changed myself and got in the other side of my bed. I know I should probably sleep on the couch but my bed is far too comfortable.

I can't believe this is how I have ended my night. Great.

**Okay guys I know what you're thinking about the 'blowbacks' bit but I had too! I was watching the episode and I couldn't help it! But yeah if you could review, I would really appreciate it!**

**See you soon :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've literally been tied up with work and college! I would like to take this moment to thank you beautiful people for your reviews and follows and favourites! I really hope you like this chapter. It's not a really long one but it's a nice filler for you :)**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Emily**

Uhhhhh what happened? My head is spinning. I'm not even exaggerating when I say that my head feels like its being punched by the incredible hulk. I feel like microwaved shit.

I rubbed my head and slowly tried to open my eyes. The bright light coming from the unusual room made it harder to open them. Once my eyes were open I scanned the room and suddenly felt weird. Where the fuck am I? Shit I must be at Naomi's. I pulled the quilt up to see that I'm wearing a dress? No wait, it's a top. That must mean Naomi must have changed me last night. The other side of the bed looks like its been slept on too. What the fuck happened last night?

I sat up and let my legs hang off the side off the bed and rubbed my eyes. Just then, I heard footsteps and then Naomi came through the door, pushing it open with her bum with a coffee in each hand.

"Morning sleepy" She handed me over the coffee and smiled. I don't think I have ever been so grateful for coffee in my life.

"Morning" I replied giving a sleepy smile. "What time is it?"

"11" She replied leaning against the door frame.

I looked down on the floor besides my feet and saw an empty sick bowl and it quickly registered in my head. Shit. We kissed and then I threw up on her. How fucking embarrassing.

"Shit. I threw up on you last night. I am so sorry. I don't ever throw up when I've had a few to drink" I said suddenly more awake

Naomi just laughed and shrugged it off

"Don't worry about it. Probably too much spliff" She smiled

"And we kissed" I whispered but loud enough so she can hear it

"Yeah, we were both trashed. Like I said, probably too much spliff. I'm not even gay" She laughed

"Oh... Yeah, you're probably right. Just a silly mistake" I said more confidently than I felt. She's straight? Maybe that's just what she does when she's drunk, kiss girls.

"Did anything else happen?" I asked nervously

"No, Emily. Nothing happened" She said quickly and I couldn't help but see a mood change in her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Lets just be friends, yeah?" she replied

"I have no problem with that" I lied. I wanted nothing more than to be with her but she was straight I guess.

"Cool, well I've got to head off to work. Stay as long as you'd like, have a shower, towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom, help yourself to something to eat and drink"

"Thank you"

"No probs, see you around yeah?"

"See you"

and with that she smiled at me and left. This was all too much for the morning. I got up, showered, got dressed and made my way home.

**Naomi**

I couldn't help but feel guilty for the way I treated Emily this morning. I could see she was clearly upset when I told her I'm straight. I mean I know I initiated the kiss and everything but I just think her throwing up on me after was like fate telling me nothing more could happen. That one kiss was enough, now leave it.

Work was such a drag. I work as a runner for a local photography company. It's shit work but I can't complain about the money to be honest. It's only for the the weekends anyhow.

I finished work by 6pm and made my way home. Once I arrived home, Effy was dishing up my favourite dinner Shepherds Pie. Jesus, I really appreciated that Eff was a good cook. I hung up my coat and placed my bag on the floor.

"That smells fucking amazing Eff. What have I done to deserve this?" I said as I made my way into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine and sat by the breakfast bar.

"I just really wanted shepherds pie. Don't get your hopes up Campbell." She smirked at me

"Oh charming. And there's me thinking I was getting special treatment"

"In your dreams lezzer" I let her comment slip as I took a big gulp of my wine and glared at her

"Talking of lezzers, how was you and Emily when I left last night?" She said with a wink

"Nothing. We watched a film and smoked a couple of spliffs" I replied

"And the rest..." Effy quickly replied. She doesn't miss a trick that girl.

"We done blowbacks..."

"How old are you? 15? Who does blowbacks anymore?"

"That's what I said"

"Then what?" she stared at me

"What?" I shrugged

"Cut the crap Naomi, did you declare your love or not? Did you fluff up her flange or not?"

"EFFY!" I went bright red. She can be so out there sometimes.

"Well did you?"

"NO! We kissed! Alright?! But it was a mistake. She threw up after so I put her to bed and let her sleep. Happy now?!" I finally admitted

"She threw up? You can't be _that_ shit at kissing Naoms."

"Fuck off. She just had too much spliff"

"And if she hadn't had thrown up?" I didn't like where this was going one bit.

"what?"

"Would things have escalated?"

How do I even answer that question when I don't really know myself. Would they?

"I highly doubt it" I said trying to sound convincing

"Ok Naomi" she said sarcastically and placed a plate of shepherds pie in front of me. "Eat up Naoms"

"Thanks Eff." I really appreciated that she left it at that.

We ate our dinner and discussed her and Cook's evening. A night full of sex, sex and more sex apparently. Didn't surprise me really. But she seems more happy these days which is good.

I finished my dinner and made my way to my room. As soon as I entered my room, I stripped my work clothes off and jumped in the shower. Once I was feeling fresh, I stepped out the shower into the cold room and wrapped my big blue towel over me and walked over to the mirror but as soon as I was about to rub the steam off the mirror I noticed faint writing on it. I started to make out the writing which eventually said 'Emily was here'. I smiled to myself for a second and touched my lips, remembering that it was only last night her lips were on them.

'Fuck sake' I mumbled to myself and rubbed the steamy mirror, ruining the message and made my way out of my en suite and into my room quickly drying myself and throwing on some pyjamas. I looked at my phone and saw I had 2 texts and a missed call.

Obviously the missed call was my mum following a text from her saying '_Hope u r ok love. Miss u x' _I quickly text her back and stated I will ring her back in the morning.

Surprisingly the second text was from 'Emily the Amazing' and I couldn't help but smile at the name. I opened the text immediately

'_I had a really nice time last night. Again I am really sorry about throwing up on you. I will buy u new jeans tomorrow if u like?'_

I hit the call button. She answered after two rings.

"Hi Sausage" She happily said

I immediately started cracking up

"I don't think I will ever get over being called a sausage, you're so weird"

"You seem to inspire it in me" I could sense her smile on the other side of the phone

"All I can say is you're welcome" I laughed

"And don't worry about the jeans, I wasn't wearing any" I said with a giggle

"What?" she sounded confused

"I was wearing jean shorts" I heard her gasp

"Oh my god. Fuck, I forgot. I threw up on your legs! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I laughed remembering the whole scenario

"Emily!" I shouted cutting her off "It's fine, seriously. It was fucking hilarious thinking of it now"

"Well at least you know how sorry I am" she sounded sad

"I know" I smiled

"I was thinking about what you said today about us being friends" She said and I sat up feeling worried about where this was going

"yeah?" I dragged out

"Well I just want to let you know that I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all. I like what we have and I'd hate to ruin that over a stupid kiss" I sighed in relief.

"Stupid kiss? Was I that bad?" I said in a sad voice

"No! It wasn't a bad kiss at all! It was lovely, wonderful even!"

"I'm joking you sausage" I laughed

"Bitch, don't do that" She said as she realised I was fucking with her

"I'm glad we had this chat" I admitted

"Me too. I'm tired though so I'm gonna sleep now. Good night Naomi"

"Night, Emily"

I slept good that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! I'm so sorry for the long wait for the people that actually LIKE this story! **

**To be honest, I did struggle with how to make this chapter work but I think... well, I HOPE you like this chapter!**

**Let me know how it goes for you. I do have an idea of where this story will go, promise! **

**Enjoy!**

**I obviously don't own skins because if I did, Naomi would be alive and on holiday with Emily in Goa. **

**Naomi**

4 months later.

Things were so great for me at the moment, I literally feel like everything good is coming to me lately. I got a bonus at work because the company got bigged up in some big magazine company so my boss is high off his ass with happiness. Effy is insanely in love with Cook so she's always got a huge smile on her face and is mostly always staying at Cooks so I get more time to have the place on my own to roam about naked and hang out with Emily. Wait... no! Not together! Obviously I'm fully clothed when she's around!

Emily and I have gotten so close as friends, it's so nice. We've literally been together everyday, I'm surprised she isn't sick of me yet. Although she's not been herself lately, she's been so quiet with me. She doesn't text me as much as she usually does, she's not talkative on the phone and whenever we are together she's always on her phone. A couple of weeks ago I tried to get her to talk to me at my flat but she just completely cut me off.

"_Em, what do you feel like? Chinese, Indian, Pizza, Kebab or... Thai" I said while scattering the takeaway menu's I had collected over time._

"_Whatever, I'm not really bothered, Naoms. You choose" She replied not looking away from her phone_

"_Well I'm not just going to choose something on my own, what if you don't like it. Come on, help me choose" I playfully nudged her_

_She huffed and finally looked at me with something in my eye that I didn't particularly like the look of. She scanned the menu's for a few seconds "Chinese" She quickly said and sat back and resumed texting on her phone. _

"_Emily?" She ignored me_

"_Ems?" She ignored me again_

"_Ems?" I asked her again with more volume in my voice which finally alerted her _

"_Arghhh! What, for fucks sake Naomi!" She shouted_

"_Who are you texting?" I asked quietly, feeling a little scared by her tone_

"_It's none of your fucking business, Naomi" She snapped_

"_Okay, sorry. Why are you so angry?"_

_She sighed and rubbed her head._

"_Just leave it Naoms, yeah?" She said finally putting her phone in her pocket, standing up and grabbing her bag_

"_I'm just gonna go, I just need to be on my own at the moment" She said looking at me with sadness in her eyes_

"_Ems, don't just leave. You can talk to me" I grabbed her hand but she pulled away. "Have I done something?" I asked_

"_No... It's not you. Look, just leave me alone ok?" She said bowing her head. "See you" and that was it, she was out the door._

We've spoken briefly since but not as much as before and she seems more happy than she obviously was. She still wont tell me what happened that day but to be honest, I didn't like how cold she was towards me and I don't really want to see that side of Emily again so for now I'm just going to leave it.

She text me earlier and told her she had a surprise for me and she would be over this afternoon so I'm guessing I'm definitely forgiven for whatever I've done. To be honest, nothing could kill my mood right now. I am happy, I am 23 in a weeks time and I am on good terms with my best friend once again! Fuck it, I'm gonna open up my bottle of white as a treat!

I turned up my iPod doc full blast singing along to all the classic Oasis tracks my mum had bought me up with and started dancing around the lounge like a nutter. I was in the middle of dusting so I was basically making up my own little cleaning/dancing moves. God if my mum were to see me right now, she'd wet herself.

A few pumping tunes later, my doorbell rang and I skipped over to answer the door, not bothering to turn down the music so Emily would just join in the happiness and a glass of wine. I steadied myself and gave my best welcoming grin as I opened the door to Emily and... Who the fuck is this? I thought as my face dropped. I couldn't help but just stare at this girl. Not in a nice way, not in a pervy way but more in a... jealous way. She was stunning. She was just about the same height as Emily, Green eyes with luscious long eyelashes, she has mousy brown hair and a perfect set of purley whites. She even had good dress sense. Emily who the fuck is this and why is she standing on my doorstep?

"Naoms, this is Amy." She answered my mentally asked question

I just stood there with a puzzled look on my face until I noticed Emily hold hands with Amy with their hands entwined. I couldn't help but feel like someone was punching my stomach with full force. Why did I feel jealous? Emily's just a friend. Obviously I'm attracted to Emily but everyone is attracted to their friends right? And has nightly dreams about them... What? I'm still straight.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts realising that I haven't actually said anything but just stand there.

"Pleasure" I smiled and held out my hand for what's her face to shake it.

I glanced at Emily and she was just staring at me with those big beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"My... girlfriend" she finally said with what I was convinced was guilt in her eyes

"C.. come in" I stuttered

And with that, the girl holding Emily's hand breezed past me into my home, dragging Emily with her. I followed them in and I noticed the girl walking over to my dock to change the song playing. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a large glass of wine. When I re-entered the living room my eyes widened in reaction to her song choice. Fucking Britney Spears – Toxic. Don't judge me okay? It used to be a really good song and I just haven't had time to remove it off my iPod. She started dancing around the room provocatively, fucking hell, make yourself at home why don't you. She hasn't even had a fucking conversation with me! She didn't even ask if she could touch my dock! (Yes, I said DOCK) I already don't like her. Why the fuck did Emily bring her here?!

I glanced over at Emily and her face went red. Probably in embarrassment of that muppet she bought here. I walked over to the iPod and changed the song to Mumford & Sons and turned the volume to an acceptable sound. With that, the girl sat down. I looked back at Emily and saw her roll her eyes and mouth 'Thank god'. I giggled to myself and sat down on the couch.

"So... Amber. Where did you come from?" I knew that wasn't her name but I just couldn't help myself.

"Naomi!" Emily raised her voice slightly to make it known that she was annoyed with me

Amber, Amy, whatever her fucking name is placed her hand on Emily's knee, Emily quickly placing her hand over the top.

"It's okay baby" Amy reassured Emily.

"We actually met online. Like love at first sight wasn't it babe" Amy said. I couldn't help but notice her Bristol accent really pissing me off.

Emily quickly stood up getting the attention of both me and Amy. "I need to pee" She nervously said while walking out of the room.

I turned my head back to Amy once I heard the bathroom door shut.

"So you met online?" I questioned her

"Yeah. She's so fucking fit yeah? When she arranged to meet me I couldn't fucking believe it. I thought 'I'm well in there'!"

I stared at her for a moment. What would Emily do if I were to knock out this girl right this second? I could quickly do it before she comes back from the toilet ant hide her in the cupboard and say she went home...

"She talks about you a lot you know" Amy said cutting me off my thoughts

"Me?" I pointed at myself like a dick head

"Yeah. 'Naomi this, Naomi that. Naomi would love this, Naomi would love that'" she mimicked Emily "Gets a bit annoying at times. I mean, you're not like anything how she described you. She bigged you up so much that I'm actually disappointed" She cut her eyes at me.

'I will knock you the fuck out you crazy bitch' I said to myself. But for Emily's sake I unclenched my fists and smiled at her

"Funny that, because she's never mentioned you" I said and couldn't help but feel a little bit smug when I saw her eyes widen a little bit

Before she got a chance to say anything, Emily walked back in the room.

"Alright Emsy?" I smiled at her

"Yeah, thanks" She said as she threw herself down on the sofa next to Amy and smiled at me.

I noticed Amy looking between our glances and she grabbed Emily's face and kissed her hard making me lost for words.

I sat there awkwardly not knowing where to look. When they both came up for air finally, Emily quietly sighed a 'wow' which secretly killed me inside.

"Ems, can we go back to mine? I'm not feeling all too well and I think I need some... TLC" Amy winked

"But we just got here" Emily said before glancing at me

"Don't worry about me, Eff will be home soon anyway. You go, with your erm... girlfriend" I coughed

With that, Emily got up and walked over to me and gave me the biggest hug. It felt nice, I haven't hugged her like this in a while and I didn't want it to end. But obviously it had to because of the intruder standing on the other side of the room tapping her feet and huffing. Who the fuck does she think she is? This is _MY _bestfriend and _MY _house! Bitch.

Emily pulled away from our hug and turned to walk towards Amy.

"Bye Naoms" She almost whispered

"Yeah, see you later babes. Lovely chatting yeah?" Amy said with a wink. If only Emily weren't here. She'd be on a stretcher right now.

I gave my best fake smile and walked towards the door to let them out and making sure the door 'accidentally' hit Amy on the way out.

As soon as they had left, I poured myself another large glass of wine and slumped myself on the couch listening to Mumford & Son still playing on my iPod taking in all the shit that had just happened. Where the fuck did that bitch come from? Since when was Emily talking to people online? That must explain all the texting. But why did she hide it from me? I thought we told each other everything.

As soon as I heard keys in the door and I couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Effy was home.

"Hi Naoms!" She called from the kitchen

"Hi, Eff. There's wine on the counter, help yourself" I called back

A minute later, Effy had joined me on the couch.

"Why are you listening to this hill-billy shit?" She laughed.

"You know I love Mumford & Sons. You don't even give them a chance" I snapped

"I hear them enough blaring from your bedroom every night to already know they piss me off"

There was absolutely no point in arguing with her.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes. "Hows Cook?"

"He's alright,I'm going back there later. I need to just wash some clothes"

"Oh. Are you not staying here again?" I frowned

"I wasn't planning too" She scrunched her eyebrows

"It's just so fucking lonely and boring here"

"Why don't you tell Emily to come around?" I knew she was gonna bloody say that.

"She'll be busy" I said bluntly

"With what?" She said in an almost laugh

"Her girlfriend" I took a large gulp of wine.

"Her what?"

"You heard me"

"Since when?" Gosh, why does she ask so many fucking questions?

"I don't know. I literally only found out about her about half an hour ago when she bought her here"

"She brought her here?!" I nodded

"With no warning at all?" I nodded

"She told me she had a surprise but a loud, rude, attractive girlfriend I was _not _expecting"

"Fucking hell" She raised her eyebrows and sighed

We sat there for a while without speaking which made me think a hell of a lot about it all over again. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I see it now.

"Eff" I quietly said but loud enough for her to hear me while staring at the wall

"Yeah?" I felt her head turn to look at me but I just kept my eyes focused on the wall.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes tight

"I'm gay" I finally opened my eyes and look at Effy just staring at me. I noticed the corner of her mouth twitch which turned into an all famous Effy smirk.

"Well halle-fucking-lujah!" She smiled and pulled me into a massive hug and I couldn't help but to let the tears pour down my cheeks

"It's about fucking time you admitted it to yourself" She said as she stroked my hair, still hugging me.

I smiled a little bit and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment between us for a moment. I'm so glad she is here right now.

"Please can you stay here tonight?" I asked and I broke away from the embrace and wiped the years from my eyes

"Of course" she smiled "as long as you don't try to grab my minge or anything"

"Oh ha fucking ha. You just couldn't wait for that one could you"

"You know me" She winked "So, what are you going to do about Emily?"

"What about Emily?"

"Don't act like a dick head, Naoms" she raised her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but hate the fact I knew she was about to state the obvious.

"You have secretly been gay all your life but only truly started to let it show when you met Emily, you shared a kiss with her one night, got shit scared and told her it was a mistake and you should just be friends. You've been hanging out together nearly every single day _and _night I'm you never got it on any sooner. Emily now has a girlfriend who isn't you and you feel jealous and sad at the same time because you wish it was you taking her home on a Saturday night and making love to her on a Sunday morning just like her current girlfriend will be doing soon. So now you finally admit you're gay..."

I nodded at her

"...And you want Emily to be your girlfriend"

I nodded at the fact. Because I do. I want to be _with_ Emily. I always have but I've been scared. I have to be brave. I have to be brave and tell her everything before it's too late. Maybe it is too late. Or maybe I have just enough time. Holy Shit. I'm fucking gay.

"Fuck"


	6. Chapter 6

**Good day or evening to you all! Here I have for you... chapter 6 of DYBIF! Dum dum dummmmmmmm!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is one of my favourite chapters. I hope you guys are actually enjoying the story! If there are some things you don't like, don't hesitate to let me know or I'll never know :)**

**Hello and thank you to you all that has added this story to their alerts/favourites! It is much appreciated! and obviously thank you to ****_marsupial1974 _****who never fails to give me feedback and all you other beautiful reviewers :)**

**I don't own skins but I do own a twitter account you can follow if you wish ;) BishBashBoshhhh Self promoting there haha. Okay okay. I'll let you read the chapter now.**

**ENJOY!**

**Emily**

The next day

I know it was maybe wrong of me to just put Naomi on the spot like that yesterday introducing her to Amy with no warning at all but I just knew that if I were to mention anything about it before hand, Naomi wouldn't have wanted to meet her. She's kind of been like that since we first became friends to be honest. I've noticed that Naomi can be very closed off when it comes to new people. She didn't even want to know me when we first met, but then again she thought I was my twin sister Katie who used to bully her so I can completely understand why she wouldn't want to know me. But other than the exception of me, oh and Effy and maybe Cook, Naomi doesn't take well to new people. That's the reason why I've been so secretive when it came to me texting Amy.

Believe it or not, I didn't have sex with Amy last night nor did she stay over. After we left Naomi's, I got the impression that she was starting to cling on to me in a needy way which I didn't find attractive one bit. She was sweet though and understood that I had just got out of a serious relationship and it was too early for me to go that step further and we should take our relationship slowly. What? I had to tell her _something._

I guess I should give Amy to benefit of the doubt though. I can't have a relationship with the one person I want the most because their sexuality is the complete opposite to mine and Amy is here and she is queer (Mini giggle). There's always that tiny part of my heart that tells me to wait though and see if Naomi will finally make your dreams come true and turn lesbian for you and make you her girlfriend. But saying that, I've been waiting nearly five months for that to happen and still nothing, nada, zilch. I can't force her can I? I told her I would settle for a friendship and that's that.

It's nearly 6pm and I still haven't heard anything from Naomi which is weird because she always updates me with weird shit through the day. I decided to pick up my phone and give her a quick text.

'Naoms, you alive?'

Send.

5 Minutes passed by and I still hadn't heard a reply. She was probably asleep or making dinner or something. I decided to run a bath and enjoy time by myself with some candles and a glass of wine. I was using the candles my Uncle Brian had got me for my moving in present. They had the beautiful scent of vanilla which was my favourite. I layed in the bath for what felt like hours just enjoying the time I had all to myself.

When my looked at my hands, I saw that my fingers were starting to prune which meant it was time to get out the bath and head back to reality.

I stumbled out the bath and wrapped myself in my warm fluffy white towel I had and headed to my bedroom. I quickly dried myself, put on some knickers and threw on my warm jogging bottoms and baggy top for bed.

I glanced at my phone and clicked onto the home page to see that I had 2 missed called from Katie, a slightly abusive text from Katie moaning that I don't ever ring her and a text from Amy asking what my time table at Uni is like. Err, stalker much? I don't think I will keep her around for long, I actually feel guilty for calling her my girlfriend, that is not what I want to be. I looked at my missed calls and dialled Katie back.

After 2 rings she picked up

"_WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?"_

Jesus, someone's got aunt flow staying with them this week.

"Sorry I was in the bath" I replied

"_You know that's not what I mean Emily. Where have you been?! You don't ring me anymore, do you not give a shit about my welfare and if I'm dying or not?"_

"Firstly, you're not dying you melodramatic bitch. Secondly, you know I love you more than anything because even though we argue all the time, you're my twin and I love you. And Thirdly, I've been busy with Uni and everything"

"_That's bullshit and you know it, you couldn't give two shits about Uni. You've been lezzing it up in Bristol. I've seen on facebook that you've got a new girlfriend"_

"Pardon?"

"_Yeah, Amy? How comes I have to find out my sisters news on facebook? Couldn't you have just text me or something?"_

"It's complicated, Katie. She's just some girl I met online, I thought we could be good for each other. What has she said?"

"_Fuck sake Emily! I told you about online relationships, they could be a dirty old man or a mass murderer who hates gays!"_

"Don't worry, I've met her. I can assure you that she isn't a dirty old man or a gay hating mass murderer. Hang on, since when did you start sticking up for the gay community?"

"_You fucking met her?! What were you thinking? I can't even deal with how stupid you are you tit. And for the record, as much as I disagree with the whole muff munching fiasco, I still give a shit if someone is out to get my sister because of her sexuality"_

"Aww so you're not all bitch then and of course I met her other wise I wouldn't be in a relationship with her"

"_Piss off" _I could hear her smile on the other end of the phone

"So what did Amy write on my facebook?"

"_She wrote all over your wall saying how you're the best thing that's happened to her, she loves you and how you have the softest lips or some shit like that. I pissed myself with laughter"_

"Christ, we've only known each other a few weeks. She's starting to scare me a bit. She text me asking what my time table for Uni is"

"_It's so she can plan when to kidnap you"_

"Ha Ha, very funny" I said in the best sarcastic voice I have

"_So what does Naomi think about her?"_

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I sort of made Katie apologise to Naomi on skype despite the fact that I don't even think Katie remembers anything about it but for the respect of me, she apologised and Naomi accepted. It took Naomi some time, but she accepted.

"I don't really know, she just stayed silent really. She didn't say much but call her Amber instead of Amy. I went to the bathroom and came back and everything seemed a bit tense. God knows what was said but Amy literally kissed me like there was no tomorrow and took me straight home"

"_Christ Ems, I actually feel sorry for Naomi. It's like you took this random girl who is your apparent girlfriend to her place, showed off that you are taken to try and make her jealous, snogged the girls face off and left and now it's all spread over facebook where Naomi can clearly see it. God, talk about making someone jealous to the extreme"_

"You make is sound worse than it actually was. Why would Naomi be jealous? She has no reason to be jealous, she's interested in men"

"_Oh fuck off Emily, do you still believe that? It's obvious how she feels about you. Has it never occurred to you that maybe she's just terrified of coming out as a full time lezzer?"_

"She's not gay and that's that. If she was, she would have showed told me by now"

"_Whatever then. So what you gonna do about this psycho girlfriend of yours"_

"God knows but I'll figure something out"

"_Anyways, would love to stay and chat but desperate housewives is on. Speak to you soon babes. Don't leave it so long next time yeah?"_

"Alight. Night Katie, Love you"

"_Love you"_

I ended the call to see that I had yet another text from Amy asking why I haven't text her back but _still_ no message from Naomi.

I decided to text Amy back before having an early night.

'Sorry, been a bit busy today. I'm pretty tired, gonna go to sleep now. Speak tomorrow maybe?' send. That sounds not too blunt and not too friendly. Good one Ems.

My phone buzzed not a minute later

_'ok bby, sleep tight, love u loads xxxx'_

I put my phone on the bed side table and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

4 days later

It's been 4 days and still not a word from Naomi. She hasn't showed up to Uni on the days we were supposed to be in and to top it all off, I still haven't had the heart to break it off with Amy. She's been so lovely to me buying me flowers every day, chocolates and wine and I still find her scary and obsessive. I've decided today is the day. I have to or I will willingly jump off a bridge. Ok a bit harsh I know but I just need a break.

I'm very worried about Naomi. She hasn't said a word all week and has completely ignored my calls and texts and I know that she's seen them. I briefly asked Effy what was wrong with her but she just advised me to give her some space for a bit and eventually she'll come around. I don't actually understand what's wrong though, she hasn't even bothered to explain to me. God, I hope Katie's not right and I haven't upset Naomi with the whole Amy situation. I'm just gonna see her later and force her to tell me but first I've got to deal with Amy.

Later on that day I found myself sitting in my kitchen drinking tea waiting for Amy to come around. I had text her and told her to come around as soon as possible so now I just wait.

About 10 minutes later I heard my doorbell ring. I got up, and slowly walked to the door. 'You can do this Emily, don't back down' I muttered to myself. I opened the door and saw Amy standing there all smiles. She stepped in and kissed me hard on the mouth, I didn't like it one bit. I quickly pulled her away and held her at arms length.

"Come in, Amy" I said and led her to the kitchen

"Tea? Coffee?" I offered

"No thank you babes. I just had a coffee on the way here. What's wrong you don't look too good?"

Fuck. It was now, or NOW.

"Look, we need to talk" Oh how original Emily.

Amy just looked at me with concern but nodded me to continue

"I just... I..."

With out me realising, Amy wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I wanted to run right there and then.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore" I said which came out more like a muffle into her hoodie

She immediately pulled away from our embrace and stared at me. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Just to top off the awkward silence cutting the room with negative tension, my phone started ringing. I quickly put my hand in my pocket and clicked the silent button and continued looking at Amy.

"What do you mean?" She said, tears falling from her eyes.

"It means I'm breaking up with you, Amy."

"_WHY?_" She shouted

"Why? Because you're too needy Amy. You express all over facebook that you love me and that I'm amazing and that you never want to lose me. Jesus, you don't even know my middle name, you don't even know if I _have_ a middle name! We haven't even slept together yet! You text me at least 40 times a day and ring me thousands of times if I don't text back! Even my own sister doesn't message me as much as you do"

My phone started ringing again, this time I looked at the call list and saw that it was Naomi ringing me. Fuck, out of all the times she chooses now to talk to me. I put my phone on silent and slit it back into my pocket. I looked back at Amy to see that she looked like a crying panda with her mascara running down her eyes.

"I'll change for you Emily, I'll do anything for you! Please don't give up on us, I love you. I want to be with you!"

"No Amy, I don't want to be with you. I... I want to be with someone else" I sighed

"It's that girl, Naomi isn't it!" Was it really that obvious?

"It's actually none of your fucking business, Amy. So I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave now"

The anger really showed in Amy's eyes now and definitely showed physically when she stepped forward and slapped me right across the cheek then grabbed my face and kissed me, obviously trying to make me feel something. I pulled away and stepped back from her, holding my cheek.

"Goodbye Amy"

She turned on her heel and sprinted for the door sobbing like a 12 year old.

As soon as the door was shut behind her, I grabbed a glass out the cupboard along with a bottle of Jack Daniels, Katie bought me last Christmas. I poured myself a large one and slumped down on the kitchen chair. I quickly downed the drink and pulled my phone out of my pocket to dial Naomi's number back but before I could, she was calling me again so I answered.

"Hi" I said more happy than I made out to be

"Hey" She replied quite quiet.

"Long time no speak" She said as the doorbell rang again. God if that's Amy, I will actually call the Police.

"Well who's fault is that" I replied whilst walking to the door.

I opened the door to see the one person I didn't expect standing there with a hopeful smile on her face and her phone pressed up to her ear, mine still pressed to my ear.

"I got to go, something's just come up" I said on the phone and hung up and laughed as she took her phone and put it into her pocket and laughed herself.

"Can I come in?" Naomi said walking her way through the door anyway

"Sure" I said, feeling my heart pound away I'm surprised it didn't knock her out while passing me.

**Naomi**

As I walked into Emily's place, I felt like I was in my comfort zone with that familiar smell of strawberries in the air.

It took me a lot of courage to come here today, I had been going over this moment in my head since my talk with Effy earlier on in the week. I have realised that there's only one person I want and I'm standing in her house, ready to tell her everything. I've been trying to avoid contact with Emily in general just for the simple fact that I've been shit scared of everything. Being gay, facing it myself, telling Emily and possible being rejected. But now I'm here and I'm prepared to win her. I'm just praying it isn't too late and Amy hasn't made Emily fall in love with her.

I stepped into the kitchen and leaned on the counter and just watched Emily make her way to the kettle.

"Tea? Coffee?" she asked nervously

"Can I have something a bit stronger Ems?" I said whilst eyeing up the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the table.

"There's the Naomi we know and love" She said smiling as she handed me a large glass

She then creased her eyebrow and gave me a stern look "Where have you been Naomi? You haven't called... You haven't text..."

"Sorry, I've been sorting some personal stuff out" I said bluntly. Fuck sake, don't be rude Naomi, now is not the time to be rude.

"What _personal_ stuff? I thought we tell each other everything..."

Fuck. Now's the time. Man up, Naomi. Tell her. Tell her. Tell her, NOW.

"It was you I've had to think about all week" I said looking up at her

"If it's about what happened last week, I'm sorry I didn't mean to just bring Amy to your door step like that. I didn't realise it was a bit out of order until I got home. If it's any consolatio..."

"I'm in love with you, Emily" I blurted out, cutting her off her tracks. She just stared at me with her big brown eyes in shock.

"You... you... you what?" she managed to half whisper but loud enough so I could hear

"I think I've always known. From the day I met you and you showed me that you were the nice twin. The beautiful twin. I didn't act on anything because I thought I just found you attractive which is usually normal to find another woman good looking but then we kissed. That kiss changed everything. That kiss was the best kiss I ever had. The way you made me feel after that scared the shit out of me because you made me feel so alive that I was afraid one day you wouldn't be there and I wouldn't know what to do because you've grown to be my best friend and my everything. For months I've been trying to hide the fact that you make me the happiest woman just by being in my company and I just can't hide it any longer." I took a few breaths and held in my tears before continuing "When you came to mine the other day, it really killed me when I saw Amy standing at the door with you hand in hand. Then when you were leaving mine and you looked happy together, kissing, I couldn't help but feel jealous, like my heart was being squeezed in to juice. It wasn't until that night I was telling Effy about it and I realised that it was ok for me to admit that I love you and you are the light of my life. You may not feel the same way, you may be real happy with Amy but I'm just telling you, this is me. Your Naomi." I stood there and sighed heavily before letting the tears run

"There, I said it" I quietly said holding my head down.

I felt her move a step closer to me as she placed both her hands on either side of my face. She looked into my eyes for a second before slamming her lips against mine, hard but passionately. I sighed with relief and relaxed my way into the kiss. This is the moment I've been waiting for and it's finally happening. I wrapped my arms round her waist and pulled her in closer to me and she moaned in response. Once we parted to get some air, I rested my forehead against hers and we both let out a little giggle.

"I split up with Amy" Emily breathed and I pulled my head back so I could see her properly

"When?" I said confused

"About half an hour ago, just before you got here" My eyes immediately widened and I noticed the amusement in Emily's face

"Fuck. This was good timing then" I giggled "How did she take it?" I asked

"She slapped me" Emily shrugged

"She _WHAT?_" I protectively said but Emily laughed while stroking my upper arms

"It's fine Naoms, she's gone now so we have nothing to worry about"

I leaned in and kissed her slowly.

"This is so weird" She said as we broke away from each other

"Really? I don't find it weird at all. I've had this moment replayed in my head thousands of times so it just kinda feels natural" I calmly said

"Hmmm. I know, but we're Naomi and Emily" She said with a cheeky smile

"Exactly. We're Naomi and Emily" I stated and smiled

She moved my fringe out of my eyes and this time she leaned in and kissed me lovingly and passionately. Today couldn't have gone any better.


End file.
